


To Love and Be Loved

by bugiiwonderland



Category: NU'EST, Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst and Feels, Fluff, Humor, Idol!OngBugi, M/M, Terminal Illnesses Ch. 4
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-08-23 05:46:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16613060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bugiiwonderland/pseuds/bugiiwonderland
Summary: A collection of short stories about a Turtle and a SealCH1- Bundle of Sunshines and a Mad Scientist - Domestic FluffCH2 - Body Rolls and Neckties - Humor | IDOL AUCH3 - Help Me, I’d been Boomerang’d - Humor | IDOL AUCH4 - The Boy with the Yellow Umbrella - Angst/terminally ill | L&MTCH5 - [Click.] - fluff and unicorns and butterflies





	1. Bundle of Sunshines and a Mad Scientist

“...And they lived happily ever after.”  He says kissing the top of their youngest son’s head who’s comfortably sitting on his lap.

He looks at his husband across from them, who’s biting his lower lip, brows furrowed—watching and contemplating on how he should stop their eldest son on putting more gummy worms in his pizza dough.

He chuckles making the 3 people that he loves so much look at him in confusion.

“Minki, my love, I think that’s enough gummy worms for today...”

“But dad...” Their eldest who’s about to put more gummy worms whines. He shakes his head making their eldest pout and huff—making his adorable-squishy cheeks that’s covered in flour and chocolate powder look more squishier.

“Well, if you really want to put more…” His husband glares at him “...you can. But you have to visit uncle Daniel’s clinic after eating.” He smiles as he watches their eldest weigh his options—biting his pink lips with his adorable brows knitted—a trait that he got from Jonghyun.

“How about _M &M’s _ daddy?” Their eldest asks, he can see their son’s round beautiful eyes gleaming in anticipation with his new idea. He sees Jonghyun groan and he laughs at the other.

 _He got that from you Jonghyun-ah…_ He wanted to tell his husband—because where else would their _amazing, adorable_ and _very intelligent_ (and sometimes _bratty) sons_ inherit it, aside from _him?_

Well sure, he’s pretty intelligent too—but he knows that their sons’ _analytical skills_ (which always surprises them) didn’t come from him.

Like that day when they went to Dokdo Island early this year, their _two adorable bundle of sunshines_  were taking turns talking to the coast guard on how and why the Island belongs to their country—leaving the coast guard dumbfounded, wondering how a _6_ and a _4 year old boy can_ understand and even explain it at such young age.

And as if to prove their point on just how intelligent they are—the two even explained the song _‘Dokdo is our Island’_ and asked the other tourists to sing together, leaving him and Jonghyun _proud_ and at the same time, _astonished_ and even wondering whether those two were really their sons or not.

“Dad?”

“You can put it…” Minki squeals and immediately reaches for the jar of _M &M’s _ “...but you have to go for a 30 minute cleaning session with uncle Daniel, after eating.” Their eldest groans and slumps on his seat. Jonghyun mouths him a _‘thank you’_ and immediately takes the jar away from table.

“Daddy?” Daehwi tugs on his sleeve.

“Yes baby?”

“ _Beast_ and _Belle_ met in the castle and lived happily ever after, right?” Their youngest asks, eyes filled with curiosity—he knows that this is just a prelude before their youngest asks more unbelievable questions or theories that caught his attention from the story. He eyes Jonghyun—who has Minki’s precious jar of gummy worms in his hand—looking at them with interest.

“They did Hwi...” He answers with a nervous smile, afraid of the incoming question that he might have a hard time to even understand and explain.

“And... Papa and you are living happily ever after with us, right?” He nods, confused on where their son is going with this “So… how did papa and you meet?” He hears a loud clatter and screeching across from them—and he’s sure Jonghyun dropped Minki’s precious jar of gummy worms.

“Are you okay?” He asks carrying Daehwi as he checks on his husband. The other nods and smiles at them but he knows that the other is flustered because of their youngest son’s question.

“Papa’s safe Hwi.” Jonghyun says patting their youngest in the head “And so are your gummy worms Minki.” The other says pinching the cheek of their whining son.

“Can daddy help papa first Hwi?” The other nods and he puts him down next to Minki who’s covered in flour. Jonghyun gives him a knowing look “ _Dodging the bullet_ , eh?” His husband asks him with a smirk.

He laughs and hugs the other as Jonghyun leans into him, both of them smiling lovingly as they watch their adorable sons put batter to each other.

“That’ll be hard to remove…” Jonghyun mumbles.

“We can always ask Minhyun to gives us some of that _‘top secret detergent'_ of his.” He says kissing his husband on the temple.

“Hwang Minhyun seriously, of all the things that he can invent with that brain of his, he decided to do that.”

“I would like to agree, but our friend became _rich_ and even has his own company because of it, so…”

“You’re right—still,  _unbelievable_. Remember that time when we all still live together, and everything smelled  and tasted like bleach?” He scrunches his face remembering that time that’s more like a nightmare—he woke up in the middle of the night so thirsty and took a glass of milk in their fridge only to throw it all up because it tasted like bleach.

“That was… horrible…” he whispers

“I know… it was a nightmare. I felt like I lost my sense of smell and taste buds that time.” His husband adds

“Dongho even cried and begged Minhyun to stop with his _mad science experiments_...” Images of Dongho pleading Minhyun with tears in his eyes make him laugh—the look on Dongho’s face terrified of their friend, who’s  turning creepier with his hair disheveled and that maniac smile of his “but that was—”

“Hilarious.” Jonghyun finishes for him with a chuckle. “And this...” The other says pouting towards their sons who started throwing batter dough at each other, turning their kitchen in a chaotic mess. “Isn’t—So, cleaning or bath time?” His husband asks looking at him, he eyes their messy kitchen and the pile of dishes—which is, believe it or not an easy task compared to bathing their sons.

He's about to say that he’ll do the cleaning when he sees his husband look at him with his _‘adorable-puppy-eyes’_ —he laughs. _Well, I guess I don’t have a choice._

“Bath time.” The other beams and immediately takes their sons from their chair as if he was _the Flash_ , and handing it to him.

Their sons look at him and their papa with bewildered expressions that Jonghyun and him can’t help but let out a chuckle “Bath time with daddy our _sunshines_.” The two protest immediately and he tightens his grip before they can escape and hide, covering their house with flour and batter.

“I’ll give you a reward later _daddy, fighting.” His husband says teasingly, giving him a kiss on the cheek._

“You better.”

 

 

 


	2. Body Rolls and Neckties

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jonghyun learns that Minki's pink wig actually comes in handy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for Lilli,  
> here's your platonic fanboy Seonho and idol Minhyun XD hope i did justice to this XD  
> and as always, thank you my dear <33333
> 
>  
> 
> PS: let's pretend that what happened can happen and ignore everything else HAHAHAHAHA.
> 
> also, salute to all the authors who write a lot of characters in one scene,  
> how do you guys do that? (❂.❂)

“...so, are you now _grateful_ that I got you this hyung?” He sighs and nods at the _little chick_ next to him.

Because the _haughty byeongari_ is _right_ after all _,_ and he’s actually thankful that _Seonho_ , their _precious_ and _clingy_ ray of sunshine (and a little bit _annoying_ at times) gave him this as his ‘ _Christmas present’._

This all started with a phone call last week—they were busy getting ready for their photoshoot with _Vogue Korea_ when Seonho kept calling him.

_“Seon—”_

_“Hyung! Keep your schedule free next Saturday!”_

_“What? Seon—”_

_“I already asked Minki hyung and he said that you don’t have any schedule that day, so keep it free okay? Bye.”_

And the next thing he knew, he’s off to Thailand at 3am fully covered from head to toe with his bag that has his passport, wallet, Nintendo Switch & games, and a set of clothes—all courtesy of their precious little devil maknae, _uri Ren._

By the time they arrived in Thailand, everything’s already set—their transportation, the hotel they’ll be staying at, and he sighs—their outfits.

Which are all, again courtesy of _uri Ren._

He grimaces as he remembers that _pink_ _wig_ that Seonho have brought. He doesn’t even know how the hell _Minki_ still has that (even two of it) when he’s sure that it was already sent for auction before.

He glances at Seonho, holding onto him as he starts cheering for their friends with his _Hwang Minhyun_ banner and _Wanna One_ light stick. He can’t help but laugh at the other’s look—a _Hwang Minhyun headband_ over a _Wanna One cap and underneath that_ is _Minki’s_ _pink wig_ , _glasses_ and a _Minhyun face mask_ and to finish it off, a _Wanna One shirt_.

He’s about to tease Seonho on his outfit when he hears Daniel begin to sing his line in _Day by Day._

_Wait—What?_ He quickly looks towards his friends’ performance and it’s really _Day by Day_ , they’re really performing _Day by Day._

He’s sure that Seongwu didn’t tell him anything about performing _Day by Day_ … wait… he thinks back again to their conversation—and damn it, of course Seongwu didn’t tell him because he didn’t ask. Is that why the adorable seal suddenly became nervous and a little elusive when he told him that they’re going to fly to Thailand for KCon?

He hears Seonho’s squealing as the little chick tightens his grip on him—making him look back again on the performance.

“...huh.” He sneers as he watch the ‘ _adorable seal’_ who’s not being an _‘adorable seal’_ do _body rolls_ on stage.

“Is there something wrong hyung?” He glances at the little chick on his side, and smiles (more like a grimace) patting him on the head, making sure that his  
fingers won’t disturb the headband that he doesn’t want to come in contact to—especially when it’s Minhyun’s pouting face.

“Nothing Seonho, where’d you get this anyway?” He asks—distracting himself from the _uh_ … _not so safe performance_.

“I bought it online, also—” Seonho takes something out from his bag and hands him a zipper bag “I got you this.”

“Uh, thanks?” He says eyeing the items inside. Seonho sighs and shakes his head, taking out the items one by one—putting on the _adorable Seongwu headband_ over his cap, changing his regular face mask to an _Ong Seongwu face mask_ , and lastly placing the _Seongwu slogan_ on his hand.

“There, better!” The younger beams at him—a little too proud for his liking and he tries his best not to roll his eyes. He fixes the younger’s glasses and _Minhyun_ face mask back in place before anyone could recognize them.

“Thanks hyung! Now let’s watch, we can’t miss the killing part!” The byeongari # 2 yells amidst the screams that are getting louder, holding onto his hand as he cheers on his hyungs’ _too sexy and smoking hot_ performance.

_Yeah. Killing part._ He sighs as he watch his friends hype and make their fans go wild (including the chick next to him) with their _hot_ and _sexy performance_.

“Guanlinnie looks so charismatic and uh fine—sexy too.”

“He is.” He nods and smiles. Proud of Guanlin’s continuous improvements. He knows that _Byeongari #1_ can pull off a charismatic concept—even something sexy for his age and ace it. He already learned that when they were preparing for _Fear,_ knows that Guanlin has a lot of potential that’s yet to be unleashed.

“Do you think I can pull off a concept like this too hyung?” The younger chick asks him and he nods

“Didn’t you do it already before?” The other looks at him confused “TroubleMaker.” He says teasingly making the other roll his eyes and look back on the performance.

“Wow… I never thought that neckties can be this…”

“Yeah, I should use that to strangle him later.” He says grimly.

Don’t get him wrong, he likes _Day by day,_ it’s one of his favorite Wanna One songs even and he’s proud that his friends are doing a concept like this, the song is definitely good, the choreography is well, as you can  see the _epitome_ of _sexy_ —but—Wait. _Did his boyfriend just wink and do that lip biting of his on stage?!_

“Oh my God hyung, did your _boyfriend_ just?” The chick tells him a bit too loud that he has to glance around and check if anyone heard— _thankfully_ , the people next to them are too busy _ogling_ on the performance.

He watches as Woojin and Daniel’s do their powerful rap and immediately reaches for Seonho’s cap, covering the younger eyes.

“HYUNG!!!!!!!” he quickly pulls Seonho out of the screaming crowd, making sure that the little chick won’t see any of his hyungs _‘killing part’._

“I’m sorry Seonho-ya, you’re still too young for this.” He tells the other as he tugs on the whining chick.

“THIS IS SO UNFAIR!!! GUANLIN IS ONLY 4 MONTHS OLDER THAN ME AND—” he covers the shrieking chick’s mouth and walks faster before anyone recognizes them because of Seonho’s shrieking, because that would really be stupid if they blew their cover especially when they’re almost backstage.

He takes his hand off Seonho’s mouth but holds onto his hand, making sure that the boy wouldn’t go back to the crowd—they hear the end of Minhyun’s line as the crowd roars at the ending. He breathes a sigh of relief and lets go of Seonho’s hand, the performance is done, and he’s sure that the little chick won’t be going back anymore.

“That’s really unfair hyung! You know they don’t perform Day by Day much!!!” The younger whines again. He leans on the wall and catches his breath.

“Life is unfair Seonho-ya, shouldn’t you know that already?” He says teasingly in between panting. The other glares at him but his glare makes him chuckle instead.

“I should have listened to Minki hyung, he told me that I should keep a distance from you if the hyungs are gonna perform _Day by Day.”_ Seonho says, standing next to him with his shoulders slumped.

“Sadly you didn’t listen to him.” He says with a smile, removing the _pouting-Minhyun headband, Wanna One cap,_ and the _horrible pink wig_ on the other’s head. The little chick sighs but smiles at him “I know right?”

He tousles the other’s hair—letting him know that he’s sorry but he’ll do it again if he has to. The other nods, understanding what he means.

“Are you ready to go?” He asks. The younger’s bright smile comes back and he chuckles. “Of course! They’ll like our surprise hyung, right?”

“Oh trust me they will.” He says with a wink as they make their way to the waiting room.

~

It’s 10 minutes later when they hear Sungwoon and Minhyun’s voice—he glances at Seonho who’s back to wearing the pink wig and his _pouting Minhyun_ headband and nods towards the switch. The other immediately switches it off as they wait for their friends to enter.

They hear the door creaked accompanied by _‘why is it so dark’_ making the byeongari next to him giggle.

“Did you hear that hyung?” Daehwi asks

“Hear what?” Minhyun says

“I think I heard someone giggling…” He hears the click of the switch and as soon as the lights go back they were welcomed by Sungwoon and Daehwi’s screams—clearly surprised to see them.

“SURPRISE HYUNG!!!!!!” Seonho announces, immediately going towards Minhyun and hugging the other. Minhyun laughs and hugs the boy and greets him with a nod.

“Jonghyun-ah… please don’t do that again…” Sungwoon tells him, hand still clutching on his chest. He chuckles and pats the older on the shoulder as Daehwi’s already busy hugging him. “Sorry hyung, Seonho really wanted to surprise you guys, so…” The older nods and glances at Seonho who’s still hugging Minhyun.

“Wait, is that Minki hyung’s wig?” Daehwi asks and he nods. “I thought you sent this for auction Jrie?” Minhyun adds touching the pink wig.

“Well I thought so too but—”

“HEOL!!! HYUNG!!!!” Jaehwan’s booming voice interrupts him and before he could say anything else he gets mobbed by a hug from Jaehwan, Daniel and even Guanlinnie.

“Boys be easy on him please…” Jisung hyung warns the three, smiling at him.

“Why didn’t you tell us you’re coming?” Guanlin asks

“It will ruin Seonho’s plans.”

“Wait Seonho’s here? Where?”

“There.” Sungwoon pouts with cheeks full of pizza towards the still clinging little chick that’s now seated on Minhyun’s lap with Daehwi next to them. Guanlin immediately goes toward the trio, whining at Seonho for not even greeting him. He hears Jisung laugh next to him and he joins the other, understanding what he means.

“Some things haven’t change huh?” The older says smiling like a father as he watch the maknaes.

“Uh-huh… Niel-ah please let go and start eating your pizza, I’m not going anywhere.” He tells the other whose clinging onto him like a Koala bear—forgetting the fact that he’s bigger and heavier than him.

“But I won’t get to cling on you when Ong hyung comes…” the other whines

“Don’t worry, I’m sure you’ll be able too.” He tells the other a bit sarcastically. He sees Minhyun looking at him and he raises his brow beckoning the other to say what’s on his mind. “He didn’t tell you?” He rolls his eyes making the other sigh.

“He’s in for some—”

“Jonghyun hyung?” Jihoon calls him from the door, he smiles at the other, as Jihoon suddenly calls out for the others to hurry up. “When did you get here hyung?” Jihoon asks as he hugs him. “This morning.”

“Heol” he hears Woojin’s voice and he chuckles, gesturing for him to get close. The other nods and pulls the surprised Jinyoung towards him. “Can’t believe you’re here hyung! Is Minki hyung with you?” Jinyoung asks him and he shakes his head “I’m with the little chick.” He says nodding towards the still clinging Seonho who’s now feeding Minhyun a pizza.

“Wow—why is he wearing a pink wig though?” Woojin asks taking a slice of pizza on the table in front of them.

“He thinks Minhyun will find it adorable.”

“Do you hyung?” Jihoon asks Minhyun and the latter shakes his head as his mouth is full.

“Guess you’re right hyung…” Daniel says who’s now back to back-hugging him. “Right about what?” He asks as he starts munching on the pizza that Jisung hyung gave him.

Daniel’s pouts towards the door and he sees Seongwu looking at him like he just saw a ghost—he snorts and goes back to catch up with his hyungs and dongsaengs, ignoring the other.

“Move.” He hears Seongwu tell Daniel and other snorts. “I don’t want to.”

“Move while I’m still asking _nicely_.” He hears the warning in Seongwu’s voice which only makes him chuckle. _Like he has the right to that now._ Daniel takes that as a sign that he can stay and back-hug him ignoring the other too.

“Jong…” Seongwu calls him with a whine and he doesn’t answer. “ _Jong… please…”_

He hears Jaehwan next to him say “that’s what you get when you use loopholes.” he couldn’t agree more and high fives the other, making Seongwu groan.

He hears a plop and sees Seongwu kneeling in front of him with his arms raised and a guilty look on his face mumbling _Mianhe_ over and over again, and before he could even stop the other from his dramatic actions the room is filled with Daehwi’s _oh my god,_ a bunch of snorts and Jaehwan’s booming laughter.

“I’ll hug you again later hyung.” Daniel lets go of him and pats him on the back, he immediately pulls down Seongwu’s raised arms, making the other smile at him like the adorable seal that he is. “Am I forgiven?”

“Not yet.” He nods towards Seonho and the little chick quickly stands, taking his bag and passes it to him. He takes out the things that Minki gave Seonho just in case the other performed _Day by Day_ behind his back.

“Wear this and you’ll be forgiven.” Seongwu nods with a grin as he puts on the hat with _Onibugi_ ears. “Am I forgiven now?”

“Not yet. You forgot this Jong.” Minhyun answers for him, throwing the _pink wig_ towards Seongwu. He sees the other grimace as he pokes on the wig.

“Do I really have to?” Seongwu asks him pleading and just like earlier, his friends’ answers for him again with a loud _YES._

_“Fine.”_ Seongwu says in between grumbles on how not even one is taking his side. He fixes the _pink wig_ for him and places the Onibugi hat.

“Now you’re forgiven.” He says with a smirk—the other snickers and stands.

“Missed you Jong...” Seongwu whispers, hugging him tight in his arms.

“Missed you too. I loved the _body rolls_ by the way.” He tells him teasingly.

“How about the necktie?” Seongwu asks him mischievously.

“ _Definitely_.” He grins making the other shake in laughter.


	3. Help Me, I’d been Boomerang’d

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OngBugi? Watered! lol kidding (what a lame joke)  
> Story’s connected to Chap 2 (Bodyrolls and Neckties) so let's pretend that what happened can happen (again). :D
> 
> Enjoy everyone~ <33333
> 
> And congrats to Nu’est W and Wanna one for getting the awards yesterday! And to W1’s third win! YAY!

He feels a hand rest on his shoulder, and he smirks. _It has begun._ The said hand gently caress his neck a bit too slowly—seducing him, igniting the feelings that isn’t really appropriate at this time and place.

He clears his throat and the other chuckles darkly and leans down to him.

“Ready for me?” Seongwu whispers to him with a breathy voice. He closes his eyes—calming himself, because he’d rather not let the other know how he’s affecting him right now and that he’s winning this game of theirs when they haven’t even started the real game yet.

He looks back at him and he sees a mischievous smile forming at the corners of his lips, his eyes glint with so much playfulness, making his _Hellenistic visuals_ more _alluring_ than it already is.

“Bring it on.” He says with a devilish grin. The other smirks, face full of anticipation and walks away.

“Talk about _sexual tension…”_ Minki fans the air around him and he hears Aron laugh next to them, on normal days, he would rebut their maknae’s sassy innuendos but not tonight, as he’s busy trying his best to keep his composure that’s in the _frenzied_ all thanks to the  _Greek looking baby seal_.

“Goodluck Hwi…” Dongho says with a bashful smile, the younger nods and smiles “Thanks…”

“Well at least someone’s being pure here and keeping it _Rated PG._ You and your boyfriend should really learn from them instead of being insufferable you know? _”_ Minki tells him with that diva attitude of his.

He rolls his eyes “That’s rich coming from you who was moa—”

“Any _goodluck, fighting_ , or _cheers_ for me?” Minhyun asks, smiling at them like a puppy waiting for his treats.

“Just get on the stage _bighead.”_ Minki says dismissing the other with his hand, making Minhyun mumble a bunch of curses and how unfair he is being treated.

“Why is he so needy? It’s not like we don’t talk to him every now and then.” Their maknae says

“Well… we do treat him—actually, it’s only you three, you ignore him and didn’t even talk to him ever since they’ve arrived.”

“Not me hyung, I smiled at him earlier.” Dongho says proudly like a kid.

“Yeah sure, you literally just smiled at him and talked to Daniel and Sungwoon hyung when he’s sitting right behind you.” Their hyung adds

“Well atleast I smiled at him, compared to Jonghyun who literally ignored him.”

“I didn’t ignore him, I was just talking to Niel.”

“And having this weird uncalled for sexual tension with your boyfriend.” Minki adds

“Shut up will you?” He snaps

“Then please behave!” He’s about to glare at the other but stops when he notices Aron’s hands interlaced with Minki.

“I could say the same to both of you.” He tells him looking at the stage as the intro of Wanna One's Light begins.

“We’re being Rated P—oh my god, _God-Daniel is powerful_.” Minki says and Aron groans. “You’ll lose that bet Jonghyun—seriously, your boyfriend’s so…”

He doesn’t say anything and just focuses on the performance—which isn’t helping at all because of Seongwu’s forehead. Damn. He thought he’ll be use to that by now, but he’s wrong. _Very very wrong._

“Do you think Jaehwan and I can collab next year?” Dongho asks bopping his head.

“Minhyun’s been ignored again.” Aron says chuckling but answers anyway “I think so, that’ll be great, imagine your vocals mixing together. Can I feature as the rapper?” Aron asks

“Sure hyung, you can even rap in english.” The other teases.

“Damn my bunnies are so so good. I’m a proud mother bunny.” Minki says

“Rabbit love, rabbit—bunnies are babies.” Aron corrects and Minki grunts, annoyed that he got corrected as usual.

“I’ll take back my offer hyung, I’ll get Woojin as the rapper.” Dongho says

“Wow the audaci—”

“Guanlin too.” He adds.

“Of course.” Dongho says a fatherly smile forming on his face.

“You guys are—”

“Oh my god. Those body rolls, are you alive Jong?” Minki asks him.

“Barely.” He answers grimly.

“You can’t give in Jonghyun, we didn’t work so hard for the remix just so you could lose this early.” Minki tells him overdramatically, shaking his shoulders and he nods. “Good now—oh my god, Aron please check if Dongho’s still alive.”

“I am Minki.” Dongho says, gritting his teeth over their overly dramatic maknae.

“Hey guys, do you think they’ll allow me to collab with Jisung and Sungwoon?” Aron asks

“Like a hyung-line unit?” He asks, eyes never straying away from the stage—Damn he almost answers ‘ _YES YES YES’_ every time Seongwu says his line.

“Yeah… and we could do a deep house genre? Like a cross between _Feels_ and _Good Love,_ and of course the choreo, the noona’s would love that right?” Aron says forming his plan. Sadly no one answers him as they’re all too immersed in the performance. “Guys?”

“Damn—you think after watching _Light_ so many times before I would be immune, but noooooo!! The choreo, the whole song is just… wow.” Minki says shaking his head.

“Wow thanks for the attention babe, is this how Minhyun feels?” Their hyung says hurt.

“Shut up—I’ll focus on you later. Boomerang’s my jam.” Minki says “Damn son, the puppy grew up.” He’s about to say something but Seongwu’s part stops him.

Focus Jonghyun—you all worked so hard to prepare that performance to lose this bet. He bites his lower lip and keeps a stoic expression before Seongwu sees him.

“Woojin’s killing smirk.” Aron says “Damn get that collab with Jaehwan Dongho, and Daehwi too if you can.”

“I doubt Rhymer would allow that.” Dongho answers sullenly

“True. Wait til he’s legal then.” Their hyung teases and the other grunts.

“Can someone tell Minhyun to stop with his 45 degree angle? I swear I’m having neck pains watching him.” Their diva maknae says stretching his neck.

“Tell him yourself—Jinyoung though, your son grew up well Minki.” Dongho says. Minki nods and beams too proud of his sons’ growth.

He looks at Seongwu and the other looks at him straight, his eyes full of playfulness, confidence and damn that move.

_Damn, Seongwu’s not kidding with him tonight._

“OH MY GOD. DID YOU SEE THAT FLYING KISS AND SMIRK?!” Minki shakes him and he nods “YOU’RE SO DEAD JONGHYUN!!! YOU ARE SO DEAD. GAME OVER, THE SEAL HAS WON!” Minki announces with too much enthusiasm making him groan and squirm in his seat.

He breathes out. Only a minute left Jonghyun—this will be all over. Remember your performance, your killing parts—the game is not over yet—you’ll have the upper hand later. You will.

_Right?_

“Do that _hyung-line_ collab hyung, it would work.” Dongho announces as they stand up to get ready for their performance.

“It would, right? Do you think their company would approve?” Aron asks as they walk. “Well we have to come up with a proposal that they can’t reject.” Dongho answers.

“I know I told you earlier that you lost, but you still have a chance to turn the tables.” Minki says and pats him a bit too hard on the shoulders, making him glance at the other. Their maknae’s eyes is filled with burning passion, already in his _Ren_ mode—boosting his dying confidence.

He loosens the knots in his neck, doing his usual mind game—channeling the other him that’s reserved for performances.

_Game on._

He sees Seongwu leaning on the wall, looking down the floor, waiting for him.

And he smiles

Though this time, it’s not the sweet smile he always gives the other

Or the mischievous one when they’re teasing each other.

This time,

It’s the other him.

He stops in front of him, raising his chin, looking directly to his eyes.

“My turn.” He tells the other charismatically, making Seongwu gulp and shrink in place.

_Good. Watch me Seongwu._

_Watch me and combust._

~

He feels his legs give in as soon as he reaches his brothers who are all huddled together playing rock, paper, and scissors.

_Damn. Jonghyun. Jonghyun… Jonghyun._

He remembers the look on Jonghyun’s face and _damn_. He’s really gonna die—not literally but going there. Is this how his fans feel everytime they see their beloved ‘JR’ perform? Because shit—he doesn’t think he’ll survive it.

Sure he knows how charismatic, powerful even the other is once he’s on stage—but that look—that _fucking fierce_ look Jonghyun gave him a few minutes ago is something that he hadn’t seen, and he’s sure that his fans too.

_Did he ignite—wait let me rephrase that—woke up the sleeping dragon in him because of the bet and his performance? Because damn—he really isn’t ready, and fuck he’ll really jeongmal chincha wanjeon sure that he’ll combust tonight in his chair, live telecasted for the nation to see all because of a stupid idea that he came up with._

He laughs maniacally thinking of their bet—it’s really just a dumb bet, whoever wins can choose what they’ll do, it’ll be a gaming date for Jonghyun, and it will be netflix and chill (literally) if he wins—and of course the loser has to pay for the food.

Which sounds so petty now, especially to what will happen to him in a minute.

“Hyung, Jisung hyung, Sungwoon hyung, Woojin hyung, Jinyoung hyung, and ah—Daehwi are betting on you.” Guanlin tells him ticking it off on his fingers.

He looks at their maknae who’s completely oblivious of his predicament and situation. Guanlin looks at him apologetically and pats him on the back “Uh—sorry hyung, no one really betted on your side because we all know you’ll lose, so we played rock paper scissors… and the losers have to… you know.” He buries his face in his hands and laughs again.

Even his brothers knew the outcome, _so why the hell did he even do that?!_

“You better win hyung.” Jinyoung tells him seriously and he just wants to cry—he can’t tell the kid that he already lost minutes ago backstage, can he?

“Give it up Jinyoung-ah, Seongwu will definitely lose tonight.” Sungwoon hyung—the ever helpful brother that he is tells the other bluntly, even when he should be on his side. He sighs and looks on the stage. The lights are all dimmed now—meaning he has only a few seconds before he combusts. Should he ask Guanlin to tell their manager to prepare a fire extinguisher?

“It’s about to start.” Minhyun says next to him as soon as the little red lights on stage turned on. _Damn damn damn damn damn._ He shakes his legs and bites on his thumb.

Guanlin stops his shaking leg and he shakes his hand away “Hyung, chill, it’s not even—”

“Ooooh it’s starting!!” Jisung their ever bubbly hyung says with a clap as the VCR plays—just like an ahjumma watching his favorite nephews do their talent show.

“A remix?! Damn!” He hears Jaehwan exclaim and a bunch of shushing from his brothers.

“HEOL. Aron hyung. Minhyun hyung, where should I apply to be his #1 dongsaeng?” Jihoon says turning towards them as he ask Minhyun, the other chuckles “I’ll give you his number later.”

“No fair! I was in line first! I even baby-sat Noah!” Guanlin whines next to him. He tunes out the bickering and looks at Jonghyun, which is a very wrong move as the other is already waiting for him to look at him, locking in his gaze—trapping him to his abyss.

**_“Neodo nareul bogo isseo.”_ **

“SHOTS FIRED!!! I REPEAT, SHOTS HAVE BEEN FIRED!!!” Daniel yells making _IU_ sunbaenim and the other actors in front, look at them very weirdly—their leader immediately apologizes. He hears Niel cry out in pain—probably getting smacked by Jaehwan and Minhyun.

“OH. MY. GOD.” He bets his life—if there’s gonna be any left, that it’s Daehwi, who’s sitting two seats away from him.

“Damn. Powerful. And this is like what? The intro? I Stan. Nu’est W forever!” Woojin exclaims in front of them and he can’t help but notice the grimace on Minhyun’s face—can’t blame him though, his other brothers ignore him, and them—He hears the rowdy screams of Daniel and Jaehwan, and Guanlin on his left as they do the fan chants to the intro of _Help Me_ and he sees Minhyun squirm in place.

Like he said, he can’t really blame him, when even them supports the other four way too much as if he doesn’t exist.

Jisung looks back on them and glares at the trio making them shut their mouths.

“Visuals? Check. Choreo definitely on point and even over—and we’re just fucking starting, they hadn’t even said anything yet but _Help me_.” Sungwoon says and the maknaes on his side nod vehemently as they _oooh_ and _aahhh_ on the performance _._

“Wow the Choi Minki is truly ethereal, regal, and majestic. How to be him?” Jisung exclaims

“He isn’t our Rabbit President for nothing hyung.” Jinyoung says proudly.

“Damn I felt that locking and arm-dabbing to the core.” Daniel gushes and he agrees—he felt it too, deep in his heart to his soul—digging deeper and deeper and deeper.

“Someone please give Daehwi oxygen—HEOL ARON HYUNG WILL BE THE DEATH OF ME!! AND OH SHIT THE SEXY BANDIT IS BACK AND IS ON FIRE!!!” Jaehwan hollers. He hears Daehwi cry and beg to make the performance stop because he can’t take it anymore.

“Hyung… it hurts… please let go of my arm…” Guanlin tells him—but he can’t do that because just like Daehwi he can’t take it anymore too and they’re just in what? The first part? _Damn. What did he get himself into?_ He hears some weird choking sounds and warm hands touching his arm.

“Seongwu? Seongwu-yah? Ong Seongwu!” He hears Minhyun calling him back to reality and as much as he wants to tell him save him and call an ambulance, he can’t, as he’s stuck in place like a statue looking at the deadly performance in front of him. “Oh God, he malfunctioned.”

“There’s another one here who malfunctioned and has real tears streaming on his face—seriously what the hell are we gonna do to these two?” He hears Jaehwan say

“Let them be, they won’t die—ALSO DAMN. MY AREN CONTENT IS WATERED!” Daniel yells amidst the deafening roars. He feels his chair shake and he holds tighter to Guanlin. “Minhyun hyung, he’s shaking!”

“Wait, Jisung hyung!”

“He won’t die Minhyun, trust me. Jaehwan, here. Just make sure that Daehwi won’t choke on that and he’s still breathing. Now let me enjoy this powerful performance.” Jisung says passing a bottle of water and a fan.

“Vocals? Rap? Dancing? Powerful stage presence? Visuals? ALL CHECK!! I need to be in the Legendary Kwak Aron’s line by tonight!” Jihoon declares standing up—Jisung quickly pulls him down to sit back.

“Good! Now I don’t have to share Minki hyung with you. Hyung, can I take Minhyun’s place as Nu'est's fifth member?” Jinyoung says earning a smack from Minhyun.

“Fuck body rolls—ALL I KNOW IS SHOULDER ROLLS.” Daniel says and he sobs.

“Only less than a minute left Seongwu-ya, please keep it together.” Minhyun tells him patting his back. “You can do this hyung…” Guanlin adds holding onto his hand.

“WOHOOOO THAT’S MY PRESIDENT CHOI KANG MIMO CHOI REN!!!” Jinyoung exclaims standing up and this time it’s Sungwoon who pulls him down.

“How to be as powerful as Kang Dongho though?” Daniel asks mesmerized by the other.

“Guys—I think Daehwi’s uh hyperventilating…”

“It’s almost done Daehwi, close your eyes and count to 20, it’ll be over.” Minhyun says switching seats with Jaehwan.

“WOOOOOP!!!” Woojin exclaims and turns to them “LEGENDS!!! NU’EST W FOR—” Minhyun glares at the other with a sobbing Daehwi in his arms. “Ever… Daehwi, you okay?” Woojin asks and takes Daehwi from Minhyun’s arms.

“Hyung, please someone help me.” Guanlin pleads and Daniel moves to them, removing his hand that’s still clinging to Guanlin’s arm, shaking his head.

“Seriously Seongwu hyung, you should have known better than to make bets with Jonghyun hyung. Didn’t you watch the showcase with Daehwi and ended up going home looking like a ghost?” Daniel asks him and he sobs again, still can’t find the strength in him to answer. “All done Linlin, now go, be free and fly.” Guanlin chuckles and makes his way to Daehwi who still couldn’t get ahold of himself.

“What should we do with these two? There’s still an hour left, and it’s not like we can ask the staff to give them oxygen or get them a stretcher!” Jisung says exasperated.

“Just let them be hyung…” Minhyun says moving Daehwi next to him “They should be back to normal in a minute or two, go back to your seats boys—the fans would notice if we keep on huddling around them.”

“Also pay up—Seongwu lost.” Jaehwan says wriggling his fingers to the now groaning trio. “Later Jaehwan, we don’t have our wallet here, and what will you do with it anyway? Order chicken here?” Sungwoon tells the other.

“Why not? I want to have some chicken.”

“Make sure it’s _Nene chicken.”_ Dongho announces with a grin.

“ _Mexicana_ chicken is the best.” Minhyun says with a scoff. “I’m sorry, but _Who,You?_ ” The other teases making Minhyun snap again and smack him on the head.

“Boys.” Jisung warns. “Also Dongho, please check on the casualties that you and Jonghyun made.” Dongho glances at him then at Daehwi and gapes “Daehwi? Is he okay? What happened to him? He looks so pale…” Dongho says reaching for Daehwi’s hand. The younger snaps back to reality and swats the other’s hand.

“You happened you moron.” The younger says back to his sassy self. “Told you.” Minhyun says at their gaping brothers shocked at Daehwi’s reaction.

He hears the semi-‘platonic’-for now couple talk and bicker next to him as Dongho tries his best to soothe the other, which Daehwi rejects with his sassy attitude.

“Okaaaay. Now only one left, where’s Jong?” Jisung asks looking at Aron and Minki who suddenly gets mobbed by Woojin, Jihoon and Jinyoung, occupying the designated NU’EST W seats.

“Here.” Jonghyun announces with a smile. “Oh thanked God. Just sit there Jonghyun, I don’t think you’ll get your seat back anytime soon.” Jisung beckons for Guanlin to sit next to him and the other nods. “Great performance hyung.” Guanlin says

“Thanks Linnie!” The other answers with a beam. “Did you hear me cheering earlier hyung? Swear  _Help Me_ is so powerful! Can’t wait to watch you live again!” Daniel adds and the other chuckles and takes a sit next to him. Jonghyun takes his hand and interlaces it with his.

“Learned your lesson on betting against me Seongwu?” The other asks mischievously

“Helmeeeee…” he cries out, holding onto the other’s shirt, making the people next to them burst out in laughter.


	4. The Boy with the yellow umbrella

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning: angst | terminal illnesses
> 
> recommended listening: [Moira & Nieman - Goodnight My Love](https://open.spotify.com/track/2Rw17oLvcCwcyfCtIDFRYi?si=trAhD1kWQlW_V_MrZUOfog)
> 
> (also unbeta'd)

“What are you doing here? Aren’t you supposed to be in the hospital because of a high fever?” Seungcheol asks him worriedly that he can’t help but snicker at the other.

Cheol looks at him confused, asking him if he said something wrong and he shakes his head to answer the other as he puts the _yellow umbrella_ in the basket.

It’s not Cheol’s fault to be honest, it’s just—well, with everything that’s going on, he can’t help but lose his temper every now and then, sadly, Cheol’s the victim now and the fact that he badly wishes that his friend was right, that it was just a case of a high fever or the seasonal flu, but sadly it isn’t.

He sees Minki sitting on the floor, cursing and sighing, cleaning up after his drunk passed out best friend.

He can’t help but smile looking at the two.

“I’ll do it Minki.” He tells the other. Minki looks at him surprised, then shakes his head and puts the towel in the basin.

“If you feel something—” He shakes his head stopping Minki before he says more than he should have. The other sighs again and stands up. “We’ll be in our room then.” He nods, taking a sit on the floor, staring at the drunk boy in front of him.

“Let’s go Cheol.” He hears Minki say, pulling the unusually quiet friend of theirs in their room. He hears the sound of the door closing and he takes the drunk boy’s hand.

“I’m sorry.” He tells him, kissing his hand. “I’m sorry for yelling at you earlier… I’m sorry for not telling you anything… for keeping secrets from you… for _hurting_ you.” He hears the other groan in his sleep, reminding him of the promise that he once asked the other to do.

“I know, I’m sorry I keep apologizing and breaking the promise that I once asked you to do… it’s funny isn’t it? I made you promise a bunch of things, yet—yet, I’m the one that breaking them now.” He says with a sad smile as he smoothens the other’s disheveled hair.

“I wish… I really wish that I didn’t have to break any of it… I’d rather have you break those promises countless times than me…” He takes the other’s hand, interlocking it with his, wishing that he can hold the other’s hand far more longer, wishing that everything is just a nightmare that he could wake up from. He hears the other mumble his name and he smiles. He loves hearing his name come from the other and sadly, this might be the last time that he’ll hear it.

The last time the drunk boy will call his name just like he always does.

The last time he’ll hear his name from the kindest yet also evil boy who he loves so much.

The boy who gave him happiness, love that he didn’t think he’ll ever have in his life, and a place to come home to.

He looks back at the other and caresses his cheek with his other hand. He hopes that the other’s dreaming beautiful dreams, and he wish that he’s part of it, in his dreams for tonight at least.

He hears his name again and sees the other smile in his sleep, he smiles too.

_Just for tonight. Just dream of me tonight. Please._

He hears the beep of his watch, announcing that’s it’s already 1am. He doesn’t have much time before the nurse would look for him. He looks down on their interlocked hands and takes a deep breath.

_He has to say goodbye now._

“I’m sorry love. I’m sorry that I can’t do anything but _this_. I’m sorry that I’ll hurt you more after tonight, but that’s the best thing that I can do for you right now… that’s the only thing I can do for you. So be strong okay?” He tells him kissing his hand. “You have to get past this... You can’t be sad for too long, and don’t blame yourself either… You deserve to be happy and be loved all your life Jonghyun, and I’m sorry that I can’t give you that and instead I’m only giving you pain… so find someone who’ll give you that, okay? Make sure he’s handsome too, though I doubt you’ll find someone who’s as handsome as me.” He chuckles a little bit too loud making the other squirm in his sleep. He gently pulls the blanket that Minki prepared and tucks the other in.

“Okay, I’m sure that there will be someone who’s much more handsome than me, just make sure that he’s healthy and not terminally ill like me.” He sighs and looks at their hands. He’ll really miss this. Jonghyun’s warm, soft and small hands that’s built for gaming as the other would always say.

Reminding him of something that the other had once told him before and he hopes that it’s actually true. Because maybe. Just maybe, things will work out then.

_That they can be happy. Be sad. Be hurt._

_Together._

“I hope what you’ve said about reincarnation before is real, then maybe we’ll have a better chance in our next life then. I’ll make sure to find you, so remember to bring that _yellow umbrella_ of yours, okay?” He tells him with a smile, putting Jonghyun’s hand that he was holding on the other’s chest.

“Til our next life then. _Goodbye_ Jonghyun. _I love you._ ” He says kissing him on the lips.

_Thank you for everything Jonghyun. I love you. And will always love you._

He stands up and takes his leave.

“Stay Seongwu.” He hears Jonghyun say, making him stop.

He waits until he hears Jonghyun snore softly again and he starts walking to the door. He sees the _yellow umbrella_ , and he smiles remembering the day that he first met Jonghyun, how he fell for the boy with the most beautiful and angelic smile, telling him to come close or else he’ll get sick because of the rain.

_You better find him a great guy soon, okay? Make sure he’s healthy and handsome._

He says, touching the umbrella. He takes a last glance at Jonghyun, and smiles.

_Goodnight love._

He says, walking out of the door.

_Walking out of Jonghyun’s life._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Milk Tea, anyone?
> 
> I know, what's with the whole angst and the whole scenario :( I'm sorry :( I've had this in my mind for so long, I've written it before, different versions of it, but I always end up deleting it and now it's out here.
> 
> So this is more like a chap for myself, hoping that after finishing this, maybe I could write again and that I can now move on and that it would stop nagging at the back of my head anymore (for now it did--i'm relieved, tho i'm still on the whole angst of this story lol, but relieved nevertheless)
> 
> This story is part of Lies and Milk Tea--my first ever work, and I don't know when it happened, but the OngBugi there took over the other ship and I just can't continue it without making it all OngBugi all throughout that I have to find an outlet, thus--the birth of this AUs, short stories, whichever you call it. :)
> 
> I'm sorry for giving you the unwanted angst, the unwanted situation and scenario. :(  
> and if you ever wanna know what happened to them (their story) it's [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16647500/chapters/39033452) and here
> 
> and if you've read this chap, thank you. :)


	5. [Click.]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “The view, its beautiful isn’t it?” Seongwu asks, beaming at Jonghyun.  
>   
> “You’re literally just looking at me Seongwu.” Jonghyun rolls his eyes and turns away.
> 
>  
> 
> recommended listening: [JJ Heller's Better](https://open.spotify.com/track/41A82PidFKhGX5hm1WoaDs?si=UXw1CP4FQ1miZ49YMW8dMw)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A very big shout out of thanks to [Lilli](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lillithevans) and [Cey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/childofhades) for helping me and supporting me on this fluff chap <3 ILY <333333
> 
> for [Erin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamsailing), tho this isn't what I promised but how about an appetizer first? XD
> 
> Happy Valentine's day everyone! may your day be filled with happiness, fluff and only good uwu things <33333

Click.

The sound of the shutter from his camera resonates amidst the sound of the waves making Jonghyun turn and look at his way with a frown.

Usually, Seongwu would immediately go where Jonghyun is, make some silly faces, pout and act cute or his favorite thing to do: kiss the frown away from Jonghyun’s face.

But in times like these—when he has his _baby_ (his _dslr)_ in his hands—he just can’t; especially when he just captured a beautiful shot of one of the _Wonders_ of the World— _his world,_ to be precise.

 _“Perfect.”_ Seongwu murmurs completely immersed on the beautiful shot that he just took not noticing Jonghyun’s glare that would probably bore a hole on him.

“ _Seongwu_.” Jonghyun calls him, lips pursed in disapproval with his arms crossed on his chest.

 _“I know, I know."_   Seongwu says, raising his hands up in surrender as he walks towards Jonghyun who’s looking more and more annoyed by the second.

Jonghyun holds his hand out and Seongwu takes it making Jonghyun snort irritatedly as he pulls his hand away from Seongwu.

“Give it to me,” Jonghyun snaps, voice tight with annoyance and Seongwu knows that this time he can’t just _cutely_  work his way out of it so he sighs and hands his _dslr_ back to Jonghyun—their deal during this trip—and holds onto Jonghyun’s waist. The latter scoffs at him (knowing that he’s the _boss_ ) and checks the pictures that Seongwu have taken.

“The view, its beautiful isn’t it?” Seongwu asks, beaming at Jonghyun.

“You’re literally just looking at me Seongwu.” Jonghyun rolls his eyes and turns, taking a picture of the _marvelous Yin Yang Sea._

Seongwu chuckles and leans on Jonghyun’s shoulders.

“It’s beautiful really, and I mean the _view._ ” Seongwu whispers teasingly, kissing Jonghyun on the shoulders.

“Date the _view_ then.” The other says shrugging him off. Seongwu chuckles and tightens his hold on Jonghyun, making the latter elbow him a bit too _hard._  

“Hey… that actually... _hurts._ ”

“You deserve it.” Jonghyun mumbles, taking another picture.

An idea then goes in his brain, and even though a part of Seongwu (the intelligent one) warns him that this is not a good idea especially when Jonghyun has his _baby_  (the dslr) in his hands, the other part of him (the mischievous one) reigns the other over and takes charge.

“Hmm... do I?” He whispers breathily, lips ghosting over Jonghyun’s neck. He can feel Jonghyun immediately tense and he (the mischievous one) smirks, pushing Jonghyun more on the edge as he trail kisses on the latter’s neck.

 _“Seongwu.”_ Jonghyun breathily calls out his name. Seongwu smiles wickedly and hums in reply, continuing on leaving butterfly kisses on the other’s neck.

“I’m going to throw your ‘ _baby’_ in the water.” Jonghyun announces fingers loosely holding the strap of his _dslr_. Seongwu immediately reaches for it and takes it from the other’s hand, clutching his (other) precious _baby_ in his chest.

“Just as I thought.” Jonghyun scoffs, brushing past him as he heads back towards the car.

Seongwu immediately follows, walking faster than the other, skidding into a halt and stopping Jonghyun in place. Jonghyun glares at him while Seongwu beams _mischievously._

“But you _liked_ it, didn’t you?”

Jonghyun looks at him as if he’s _crazy—_ most of the time - he is, when he’s with him anyway—and breathes out.

_“Admit it.”_

Jonghyun snorts and starts walking again, but this time Seongwu holds onto the other’s wrist, making Jonghyun stop and breathe out _exasperatedly_.

“You’re really not going to let this go, aren’t you?”

He shakes his head, hands wrapping onto Jonghyun’s waist again, pulling the other closer to him. “Not until you _admit_ it.”

“You’re _incorrigible_.”

He chuckles and pulls Jonghyun closer until their faces are only inches apart. “But you _love_ this _incorrigible_ me, no?”

_“Sadly.”_

_“Sadly?”_ Seongwu repeats, whispering into Jonghyun’s neck (again), making Jonghyun pinch him hard—too hard—on the sides.

“That _REALLY_ hurt.” He whines, massaging the skin that Jonghyun pinched.

“Then _behave._ ”

“Not until you admit it.”

He hears Jonghyun mumble curses under his breath, but he doesn’t mind it at all since he knows that Jonghyun—even with all the glaring and cursing—is going to give in with just a little more push from him.

So what does the ( _mischievous)_ Seongwu do?

Simple: Do it again, more seductively and make sure _baby_ (his _dslr_ ) is safely tucked in his jacket.

So he starts (from what he saw and learned in dramas):

Seductively, _very seductively_ (in his mind at least) look at Jonghyun in the eyes (make sure you’re looking hot as you do that). Close the gap slowly, inch by inch until your foreheads are leaning into each other then softly brush the tip of your nose into Jonghyun’s—as if you’re in a world of your own, savor the moment.

He hears Jonghyun sigh—breathlessly even, and Seongwu knows that he has the upper hand now.  

So for the final touch: _kiss_ _him_.

Not too hard, not too gentle but just something enough to take Jonghyun’s breathe away—and so he does.

It starts with _soft butterfly kisses_ at first until it became _more,_

And _more,_

_And more._

Until they had to pause for air _,_ their lips barely touching as they catch their breathes.

He hears Jonghyun sigh in a good way— _very good way,_ Seongwu notes, and leans his forehead into his.

“That was…” Seongwu whispers, not finding the right and exact words that he wants to say.

 _“Breathtaking..?”_ Jonghyun says, sheepishly smirking at him that Seongwu can’t help but lean in again.

“I think that’s enough,” Jonghyun pushes his forehead away, making Seongwu groan and lean on the other’s shoulders instead.

“You’re not being _fair_ Jonghyun.”

“Because of a _kiss_?” Jonghyun mocks, shaking his head at Seongwu’s ridiculousness.

“But you have to admit, you like it... right?” He whispers, not looking up at Jonghyun. He feels him slowly nod and mumble _‘I do.’_

Good. _Good. Good._ Baby steps. _Baby steps Seongwu._

He looks at Jonghyun then, and the other smiles at him.

“And the one _earlier_ …” Seongwu tries again “You like it too right?”

“We’re still on _that_?” Jonghyun raises an eyebrow and he nods.

“Just… I want to know.”

He watches Jonghyun close his eyes and sigh.

“...I do.” the other says looking straight at him and Seongwu fist pumps the air as if his work got chosen at the annual _Sony World Photography Awards._

“Are you really that _happy_?”

 _“Definitely.”_ He answers with a beam, kissing Jonghyun at the tip of his nose.

“You’re _unbelievable_.”

“But, you _love_ this _unbelievable_ me.” Seongwu proudly says pointing at himself “So where to now _boss?”_

The other rolls his eyes at his childish behavior and checks his phone, looking for things they can visit near their location.

“How about _Jiufen?”_ Jonghyun asks, showing Seongwu the place. He nods, scrolling to see what they can do there.

“There’s a beef noodle shop in Old Street, we can have dinner there.”

“And also do my _Spirited Away dream._ ” Jonghyun says, eyes crinkling with excitement.

Seongwu chuckles and nods. “Yes boss,” He says fondly, kissing Jonghyun on the temple.

“There’s a good place where you can take pictures too. Look,” Jonghyun shows him a picture of a place that overlooks the view of the city.

“You’ll allow me to take pictures?” Seongwu asks astounded, because after all, they made a deal that he can only take 10 pictures a day—and he already surpassed that earlier.

“ _Uh-huh,_ just don’t get too _immersed_ again and forget that I’m actually with you.”

“Promise I won’t.”

Jonghyun nods and smiles. “Good. Now shall we?”

“We shall.” He says, letting go of Jonghyun but before he can completely do that, Jonghyun tiptoes and kisses him on the lips, surprising Seongwu of the sudden _very sweet_ gesture.

“I love you.” The other says. Seongwu notices the blush creeping on Jonghyun’s face as the other looks down, clearly embarrassed of his _not-so-normal_ action.

“Hey…” Seongwu gently tilts his chin up, beaming at Jonghyun, assuring him that he doesn’t need to be embarrassed and at the same time, letting him know that he appreciates it and happy— _really happy_ and _over the moon_ that Jonghyun’s trying. Especially when he knows (after dating for 9 months) that Jonghyun’s really not one to show his feelings through gestures and the like—that’s him, and seeing how Jonghyun’s trying and doing that for him, is already more than enough.

“I love you too.”

 


End file.
